In the related art, a toilet is known that is provided with power-operated electricity-using equipment such as a heater and a shower toilet. This type of toilet is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. Described in FIG. 9 of Patent Document 1 is a configuration in which a contactless power supply unit is disposed on the upper surface of a toilet main body and a contactless power receiving unit and a heater are disposed on a toilet seat, which is an example of a toilet in which a heater is heated by the power that is supplied from a contactless power supply unit to a contactless power receiving unit. In addition, Patent Document 2 is an example of what discloses a technique relating to this type of contactless power supply.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2015-83148
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-75304